something worth living for
by Poisoned-Dagger
Summary: Gaara transfers to a new highschool after the tragic death of his parents. The fic follows the lives of his dormmates and some teachers. YAOI warning. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 7

Prologue...

A/N I recieved a comment for this fic on my AFF account, and it pointed out that, while I as the author, understand whats going on, the readers DON'T. Therefore I am putting up this prologue to make things simpler and more understandable.

Lots of thanks to Sneaky fox.

A long time ago there were several intelligent species on Terra,and none of them had dominance over the others. Except for humans, the other species were Demons and Vegitatis.the humans of that time were all gifted with what we today call power, or magic, despite that they were peaceful. The Vegetatis were plant like beings, protectors of forests and flowers, they have almost completely dissapeared from the world.

The ones that this legend foccuses on are the Demons, because that is where all the trouble started.

The demons were a very factioned and divided people. They divided themselves into Elemental demons ;whose hair and eye colour gave away their element, into spirit animals who, while humanoid had traits of the animal whose spirit they housed, another division was the Angels who had wings of many colours but white was the most common.

And in these divisions there were more divisions. The spirit animals divided into the spirit they were possesed by; the Fox or Kitsune, the Wolves or wolverine and the Snakes or Serpentine being the mst important and most powerfull. There were also the merpeople but they were, and remain very seclusive.

At the beginig the Demons were also very peacefull and they didn't bother the factions nor did they bother the Humans or Vegetatis.

And so the three races lived a peaceful life for a few hundered centuries or so.

All the races valued the team-work that had gradually developed between them, and to further this ideal the demons all chose the most promising of their young ones and sent them to the Human city of Konoha, to train, study and understand human ways, in turn the Humans learned about Demon ways and traditions and were able to avoid offending them.

Seeing as how the demons were factioned, over a hundred children would come to konoha every year and to make training them easier the First Hokage had decread that each teacher who had voulenteered would take on three students all from diffrent Demon tribes and guide their training. That was also meant to help Demons understand each other.

And so it happend, under the rule of the Second Hokage that three demon children were given to a teacher whose name was Sarutobi. (they didn't bother with surnames at the time) the three children were all spirit animals but of diffrent tribes. There were two boys, an Amphibious named Jiraiya and a Serpentine named Orochimaru. The third child was a girl named Tsunade and she belonged to the Tribe of the Slugs. Jiraiya was stupid enought to try and tease her about that...Well suffice it to say he ended up unconcious for the rest of the day.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were fairly normal children, they enjoyed having fun, teasing each other, driving their sensei up the wall...normal things. Orochimaru however, only seemed to want to use his powers more to be able to surpass everyone around him. He was a lonlely child, who thought that the only goal in life was to learn all that there was to learn in order to gain power. Jiraiya and Tsunade tried to get Orochimaru to stop being so power obbsesed, and to act more like a child. They didn't succeed.

The three of them gained the title of the famous Sannin at the age of 17, 4 years after they had begun training. Of the three of them Orochimaru was the strongest in terms of strength and cunning, but he could never beat the two of them combined since he never understood the actual strength of team-work. Nor did he wish to. And that cost him dearly.

Sarutobi had become the third Hokage by then and Konoha flourished, along with the rest of Terra.  
It was ten years into Sarutobi's reign when he announced his succsesor, a former student of Jiraiya's.

Yondaime Arashi.Orochimaru became angry at this, he had thought that he would be Sarutobi's succsessor and would thus gain more power. He confronted Sarutobi and they fought, a battle of hate, and anger,sadness and,dispair , dissapointment and self-loathing.

Orochimaru won, killing his old Sensei. He fled Konoha, knowing that he would never be welcomed there again. Tsunade and Jiraiya pursued him, and fought against him,but they could not kill him, for he was the boy they had grown up with. He had been Tsunade's first crush and Jiraiya's best friend and rival. So they let him go and warned him never to return to konoha again.

Konoha was thrown into mourning and Arashi had to wear the robes of Hokage far sooner than he would have liked. Several years passed without word of Orochimaru. Tsunade and Jiraiya had left, each their own seperate ways, after the death of Sarutobi. Konoha prospered, but a cloud hung over it. One filled with malice and the thirst for revenge.

7 years after the death of Sarutobi and the betrayal of Orochimaru, Konoha was attacked by orochimaru. He had gathered many thousand followers and had come back to get his revenge.

It so happened that he attacked konoha during the Summer festival,and that Jiraiya and Tsunade were both in konoha sharing sake.

Another battle ensued between the three Sannins and once again Orochimaru lost. But the damage had been done. The humans in Konoha had been exposed to some kind of poison that while it didn't affect demons, it took away all powers that the humas had. Konoha managed to throw out the attackers but it's losses were heavy. The peple in it whose powers had been taked decided to build another village, this one in the desert, and the called it Suna.

Demons always had problems going into desert terrain and thus the people were a little safer.

They developed martial arts and ther useful skills to use in a fight.. and that is how humans lost their powers.

Konoha became a school for magically gifted Humans, the few that had been outside Konoha and retained theri powers, as well as those Demons who wished to be able to fight against Orochimaru, who was still alive somehow.

Konoha became a school for fighters, for protectors. And those in the school took a lot of care not to breed another Orochimaru...Tsunade, and Arashi remained in the school, each trying to atone for what they felt were their mistakes. Jiraiya took to travelling the world in search of Orochimaru, and would drop by every year or so to report on the Snake Demon's wherabouts.

The teachers in the school changed, bt those two remained, always keeping an eye out for Orochimaru.

The greatest mess after the attack on konoha that they had to face was Orochimaru's right-hand man Kabuto, creating a species of Evil humans who needed the blood of other humans to survive and could turn more humans into their kind...Vampyry, Vampiir, Vampire.

They became Konoha's greatest adversaries and another agenda was born. Destroy the Vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N this story is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic.the sexual warnings start on chapter seven. I have written the fic on paper up to chapter eleven and am finishing that chapter today. But as I dislike typing it'll take me a while to get to the end of this. KISSESblows kisses at reader And please review. I'll type faster that way.  
established pairings:narusasunaru,genmaraido,

main pairings:Gaarakakashigaara,nejiitachi,kyuubisaikyuubi.

Poisoned Dagger: I feel so accomplished right now.  
Gaara:don't be. you're nothin special.  
Poisoned Dagger: Jeez what's wrong with you? not getting any or something?  
Nejismirks: I'm not letting him top.   
Poisoned Dagger:lol, well on to the fic now.

Chapter 1: New surroundings

Gaara-POV

Gaara got out of his sister's BMW, not even apologizing for slamming the door. His siter Temari gout out at a more leisurly pace, closing her car door carefully. She walked around the car to the trunk and pulled out Gaara's heavy black suitcase from it. „come on Gaara" she said softly walking through the gates of the Hidden Leaf All Boys' Academy. Gaara didn't even look at his sister in awknologment.,he just started walking after her,his hands buried in his black trousers, his black lined emerald eyes staring at his feet.

As they entered the school building Gaara could feel eyes on him, but he did nothing to meet them. There was no point. He probably wouldn't like any of them.  
They arrived at the headmaster's office and Temari knocked politely. „come in" a deep, vibrant voice called out.

Temari pushed open the door and shooed Gaara in. He glared at her. A blond man dressed casually stood up from a big mahogany work desk that was covered in papers.

„Sabaku-san, I assume? I met your sister a few weeks ago. I am Yondaime Arashi,but the students call me Arashi so you probably should as well. Your room is on the third floor,left wing. You have one roomate and every six rooms have a common room. Students are allowed to visit each other's rooms and sllepover if the occupants of said rooms don't mind. Your curfew is decided by your homeroom teacher whose name is Uzumaki Kyuubi. Any questions?"

Gaara looked at the teacher coldly „where is my uniform?"he asked through barely parted lips.

„this school doesn't have a uniform, or a dress code. I believe that students have a right to express their personalities. Otherwise I'd have to make you take of the make-up you're wearing and those lovely spikes round your arms,ne?"

Gaara was saved from answering by a knock on the door. „ah,that'll be your roomate. COME IN"he said raising his voice for the last two words. A boy with pale skin and long raven hair pulled up in a loose ponytail walked into the room. Gaara's gaze set on him for a few seconds before he sneered and lowered his eyes to the floor. His head shot back up as the colour of the boy's eyes struck him. They were lavender. He double-checked. Yes they really were lavender.  
The boy had noticed the other's antics and smiled softly."they're kind of like my family crest. All the Hyuuga's have lavender eyes"

„does it look like I care?"

„yes" the Hyuuga replied unfazed. Gaara blinked. People rarely answered him,and if they did it was only to shout,but the Hyuuga seemed indiffrent. So he decided to try again. „I was just making sure that you really were a freak."  
„I see" the Hyuuga said without missing a beat.  
Both Arashi and Temari had stayed quiet during the exchange,but Arashi decided to step in before there was any blood-shed.  
"Sabaku-san,this isyour roomate Hyuuga Neji. Neji-san this is Sabaku Gaara. I'm sure you'll get along. Neji please show Sabaku-san around the school and explain how the dormitories are set up."  
Was the mind blind or stupid? If he thought that Gaara and the lavender-eyed freak would get along he had another thing coming. Neji just nodded and motioned Gaara to follow him. Gaara walked behind Neji pulling his suitcase with him and thinking murderous thoughts.

„your sister made you take the psych-test,right?" the Hyuuga's soft,sophisticated voice broke into Gaara's mind."

„yes" he answered curtly.

„well,that's how Arashi-san decides the dorms. Ther's a commonroom for every six rooms that can be accessed only from inside those rooms. The occupants of those six rooms make up one dormitory. Arashi reads the psycho-tests and decides who will work well togethor depending on their personalities,intelligence,state of mind and sexual preference. The dorms compete in marks,games and sports. There are students of all four years in the dorms and the dorms choose names for themselves. Ah here we are." The Hyuuga said stopping in front of a plain wooden door with the number 43 written above it.

Gaara looked up. He hadnt even noticed where they were going,since he had been to busy staring at his Doc martens.Neji opened the door and handed gaara a key identical to the one he had used to open the door. He stepped inside. Gaara followed him. „don't lose the key as there are only two. The bathroom is on the right, our bedroom is on the left and the common room is straight ahead. The others are waiting for us there. Let's go meet them"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Of code-names and dorm-mates.

/blah/ thoughts sometimes.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara looked at the Hyuuga through narrowed eyes. Did the freak REALLY think that he could order Gaara around? Apparently he did, since he seemed to be waiting for Gaara to start walking towards the door. He shrugged. Might as well see who he was stuck with. Get it over with. Yeah, that was the only reason. Not because he respected the Hyuuga or anything. Right. He looked at the Hyuuga and sneered. The Hyuuga remained impassive. „let's go" Gaara spit out. „after you" the Hyuuga said.

Gaara could have sworn he saw the Hyuuga smirk but the expression ws gone as soon as it touched the boy's lips. Gaara grunted noncomitally. He passed the Hyuuga and grabbed the doorknob. Pushing the door open with more force than was necissary, he entered the common room with the Hyuuga on his heels.

The room was furnished in black and red, with cozy, overstuffed leather armchairs and couches, set around a big stone fireplace. On the wall opposite him were six desks equipped with a computer and printer each. They were also hooked up to three scanners. There were five other doors in addition to the one he had entered from. Noticing all this in a quick glance Gaara turned his attention to the people in the room.

They were all standing in the center of the common room and appeared to be interacting comfortably. His eyes traveled over a blue-eyed blond,an onyx-eyed raven, a bushy-browed grasshopper, a boy with strange markings on his face, another with a high-brunette ponytail,a boy with dark,round glasses and a raven with deep blue eyes (A/N-i decided that Sai should have blue-black eyes so that he isn't a washout of Sasuke) .

Suddenly nother boy rushed in, with long black hair that was held back by two thin braides, and delicate features. He looked like a girl. „soory I'm late"he panted „but my mum overslept"he added.  
„you are aware that this is an all boys' school? Girls aren't allowed" the boy blushed an angry red. „hey don't be mean" the blond said indignantly „ I think he looks cute" he added, smiling at the boy and exposing sharp canines in the process. The brunette blushed again, tis time for an entirely diffrent reason.  
„stop flirting with everyone Naruto" The onyx-eyed boy said warningly," you're not single anymore"  
„Aww,Sasuke-teme, I was just being nice. Besides,what about the way you look at Neji?"  
/So they're Naruto and Sasuke? And they're obviously together. Too bad,they're both hot./  
Neji just shook his head „as if the Uchiha had a chance with me"  
„as if I'd want you" the uchiha replied but a faint smile crossed his face,making it plain that he was only teasing.  
„it seemes to me that we have three new members with which to enjoy the spring-time of youth" the grasshopper exclaimed energetically. Gaara raised his eyebrows at Neji who mouthed „ignore him" Gaara nodded.

„Care to introduce yourselves?" Neji the unspoken leader of the group said.

„I'm Aoyagi Haku" the feminine boy said.

„Tatsuha Shino" the one with round glasses.

And „Sabaku Gaara" Gaara said with barely parted lips.

„real talkers aren't they teme?" the blond asked rhetorically" you should get along just fine"

Neji stepped in before the blond could continue hi teasing. „alright then"he said briskly „I'm Hyuuga Neji,the blond is Uzumaki Naruto, his boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke,that's the surly one over there"the uchiha narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga „the one in green is Rock Lee,the one with the tattoos is Inuzuka Kiba,the one with the ponytail is Nara Shikamaru, and the phlegmatic raven-haired idiot is Minamino Sai"

„aren't two people missing?" shino who had been counting heads asked.  
Neji shook his head „only one. Raido. He keeps himself to himself mostly and the only thing i know about him is that he failed last year so he is the oldest Senior here"

„can I go now?" Gaara asked abruptly.  
„not yet Sabaku-san. We still have to talk about ourselves and deice on code and dorm-names-„  
„code-names?" Haku interuppted.  
„everyone in the school chooses any type of code name they wish and they use it in class, on essays and so on. That way if anyone outside of your dorm doesn't like you, they're less of a hassle" Neji explained patiently."why don't we go by order of age since we have to say something about ourselves?"he added.

„that means I'm first. How troublesome. I am 18,have two older sisters. My favourite subject is art.and I am bi. My code-name is Clouds."

„I am 18. I am born in december. I have an older brother and my parents ae dead. I'm gay. My boyfriend is the blonde dobe over there. Don't touch him. My code-name is Onyx"

„a little possesive there teme? Anyways I'm 17, the only biological family I have is my older brother Kyuubi. I'm bi. My fav food is Ramen and my fav colour is orange. My code-name is Fox."

„I am 17. I am an only child. I have a dog Akamaru,but he's sleeping in the room right now. I'm bi as well. My code-name is Wolf.

„ I am 16. in the springtime of my youth. My code name is Grasshopper"

„i am 16. my parents are deceased. I have a cousin named Hinata who is very important to me.I am bisexsual and my code-name is Indigo"

„I am 16. I am gay. I love sex and am usually a bottom. My code-name is Blades"(a/n he took the code-name from his actual name. Sai is a form of weapon)

„I have a brother and sister. Both older. Iam gay. MY code name will be Desert"Neji nodded at him"suits you"he murmered.

„I am 15. I'm also bi. My position with the same gender is interchangeable. I love fighting and my weapons of choice are chakra-needles. My code name will be Shinigami."

„I am 14. i wear these glasses because my eyes are sensitive to light. I am also bi,but with a preference of men. I prefer to top. MY code-name will be Insect"

„good" Neji nodded in approval " Raido's is Straw, don't use given names outside the common room and don't introduce yourselves by your given names. As for our dorm-name, we have always been called United Individuals since I was a freshman. If there aren't any objections I'd like to keep it that way" the rest nodded. „well I need to go register our dorm-name and code-names with the Secretary.the rest of you are free to do whatever you wish to.

Gaara looked at Neji's retreating back and turned to go to his room. The freshmen followed suit.

„that Sabaku has power...I think it's earth. It's dormant but will awaken soon. I can sense it. He will be trouble" Sai noted

„the Hyuuga will deal with him" the Uchiha said dismissivly

„he has dark secrets that one, and his heart has a diamond wall around it,yet I can still feel the emptyness of pain and sorrow and guilt. I hope Neji will be up to it"Sai replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets in the early morning

Gaara woke up to the steady breathing of a person asleep. He checked his alarm clock it read 4:47 a.m.. Great. He wasn't supposed to get up till 7. Urgh.  
He looked over at the bed next to his. Neji was peacefully asleep. Gaara snorted when he saw that the Hyuuga had braided his hair.  
The boy looked a lot younger when his lavender eyes were closed. 'i wonder when he got in. Not before 3. i was awake till then'.

He had wanted to get a good night's sleep,but his nightmares had once again seen fit to deprive him of much needed sleep. Knowing that he would not get any more sleep that night he got up walking noiselessly to the common room and grabbing an R.L.Stine book on the way. He sat in one of the overstuffed leather armchairs and started reading.

He was soon imeresed in the book and didn't hear Neji come into the common room half an hour later. He came up behind Gaara's armchair soundlessly walking on bare feet. He smiled. Gaara looked so innocent when he was reading. „couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

Gaara jumped, then turned to glare at Neji. „no" he admitted „I never can. Keep having nightmares" why the hell did he tell the Hyuuga about those? Not even Temari or Kankuro knew about those. Ah well, he couldn't take the words back. 

„so why are you up?" Gaara asked suddenly curious."I only sleep about half an hour every night. Insomnia" he added. „why? Insomnia is almost always triggered by something" Gaara pressed. Neji sat down opposite Gaara and took a deep breath.

„my old roomate used to sit in the armchair you're in."he started „he was killed last year. He got mixed up with people who were dangerous. I knew what he was doing but I didn't stop him. I thought it was his decision to make. I was his lover,but I couldn't keep him safe, or save him in the end. So I guess my insomnia is triggered by guilt."

Gaara stayed quiet fo a few minutes, thinking about what Neji had told him. „It was his decision to make. Stop beating yourself up about it" Gaara told Neji gruffly. Neji nodded at Gaara „thank you" he said getting up and squeezing Gaara's shoulder in passing. „now I think I'm ready for som sleep for a change" he said over his shoulder. „good night Sabaku-san" Gaara contemplated his retreating back.

A/n I know this is a short chapter but there's nothing I can do about it. It's not a filler, but was necissary for the relationship that later develops between Neji and Gaara. The next chapter is Haku's pov. Then it's Sai's then Neji's then Kakashi's.

Anyway here's something I should have put up at the beggining of the fic.

Name: Sabaku Gaara.  
Age: 17.  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: homosexual  
Power:Earth  
Eye/hair color: emerald/red

Name: Hyuuga Neji  
Age: 16  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual   
Power: shadow  
Eye/hair color: diffrent shades of purple/blue-black

Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 17  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual  
Power: half-demon(kitsune)  
Eye/hair color: Cerulean/blond

Name: Uzumaki Kyuubi  
Age: 25  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual  
Power: half demon (kitsune)  
Eye/hair color: Gold/crimson

Name: Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 18  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: homosexual  
Power: fire  
Eye/hair color: Onyx/black

Name: Uchiha Itachi  
Age: 25  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: homosexual  
Power: fire  
Eye/hair color: red/black

Name: Minamino Sai  
Age: 16  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual  
Power:empath  
Eye/hair color: blue-black/black

Name: Tatsuha Shino  
Age: 15  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual (male preference)   
Power: anipathy  
Eye/hair color: tourquoise/dark brown

Name: Rock Lee  
Age: 16  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: unspecified (probably asexual)  
Power: tai jutsu master  
Eye/hair color: brown/black

Name: Hatake Kakashi  
Age: 31  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: bisexual  
Power: teleporter  
Eye/hair color: gray-blue/silver

Name: Umino Iruka  
Age: 28  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: homosexual  
Power: weather  
Eye/hair color: honey/brown

Name:Inuzuka Kiba  
Age: 17  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation:  
Power:shifter  
Eye/hair color: brown/brown


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: lessons part 1

Haku's POV

There were already two people in the common room when Haku entered. What were their names? The mean red-head..he was Sabaku Gaara- Desert. The wierd eyed one was Hyuuga Neji-Indigo. Right. They were both dresses. Gaara in black leather pants, that clung to his body like a second skin and a tight black shirt with several safty pins. His emerald eyes were outlined in dark black kohl. he had a black spiked collar and spiked cuffs. He looked like he was going clubbing or something...damn he was hot. But then again so was everyone else...except that grasshopper guy. Haku shuddered mentally. 

Next to Gaara, Neji looked underdressed. He was wearing casual jeans and an oxford shirt with a v-necked jumper. It looked good on him though. His hair eas pulled up into a ponytail with several strands left to frame his face.

„good morning" Haku ground out nervously.

„good morning" Indigo replied smiling.

Desert regarded him cooly for a few moments before parting his lips slightly to say „morning" Haku breathed a sigh of relief. The redhead noticed. He smirked. „did you think I was going to insult you? Don't worry. Yesterday i was pissed for no reason and took it out on you. It wont happen again"

Haku noticed Neji nodding aprovingly behind Gaara and stifled a smile. He somehow knew that it was the closest thing to 'im sorry' that he was going to get from Gaara. „desert?" Haku ventured „could I borrow your eye-liner? I forgot mine at home." Gaara just nodded and got up. He went through the door to his and Neji's room and returned a moment later with the eye-liner. „here you go" he said handing it to Haku. Haku thanked him and went to apply it. A few minutes later he was back with his eyes outlined thinly. He tried returning it to Gaara but Gaara waved him off saying that he had a few spare.

Haku's thanks were interupted when Neji started banging on people's doors and shouting. „breakfast is in ten people. In the common room now!.  
That includes you raido!!!" he added banging on the door furthest from Haku.  
In under three minutes everyone was standing in the common-room, including a boy whom Haku hadn't seen before. „I was sleeping Neji!! Are you a sadist or something?"

Neji looked at raido with a raised eyebrow. „ you need to stop sleeping in your clothes raido. It's not healthy. And by the way breakfast is in five and school starts today."

„what's the point? Not like I understand any of that shit anyway. Who are the new kids? Not their real names Neji. I doubt they'll be here long enough for it to matter. Just their code names."

Neji sighed. Haku wondered if this highschool was really that tough that raido didn't think they'd last. He felt a little angry at the thought.

„the redhead is desert. The one with glasses is insect and the long-haired one is shinigami."

„earth, anipathy and chakra. Trouble" raido muttered.

Haku looked confused. „what's he talking about?" 

„he's babbling Haku. He's still half-asleep."

Haku had a feeling there was more to it than that but he decided to let it slide. Raido snorted.  
„alright everyone. Lets go down to breakfast. Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, at breakfast you sit with your dorm but lunch and dinner you can sit anywhere you like."

Shino siddled up to Haku. „ I have a feeling today will be tough" the normally silent boy said. Haku squeezed his arm sympathetically, „we'll stick together ok?" Shino just nodded they followed everyone to breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:lessons:part 2.

Haku PovHaku was lying down on his bed utterly exhausted. Shino was in a very simmilar position on _his_ bed.

„I...can't...move..."Haku groaned out in between pants „that...gym teacher...is crazy...I can't...Believe...he made...us...do..._one thousand_..push-ups..on the first day"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "come in" Haku called out, glad he hadn't locked the door and wouldn't need to get up.

„I'm guessing you had Gai-sansei last period ne? The freshmen always do." The one called Indigo said, smiling sympthetically.

Haku and Shino groaned in unison. „do not mention that madman's name..._ever_" Haku said. Indigo chuckled. „you'll get used to him after a while...though I think that Lee-san is the only one who actually _enjoys_ his lessons. Anyway I brought you somethin to help with the muscle pain, otherwise you won't be able to move tomorrow."

He put two identical tubes on each of their beds. „here you go..and help each other out with the places you can't reach, otherwise you'll still be sore tomorrow."

Shino looked shocked. Indigo noticed.

„look, youre roomates and fresnmen. Both facts will drive you closer every day. Especially since both of you are shy. So cut the false modesty and make it easier on yourselves ok? It'll help you in the long run.

I have to go. There's a guardian's (A/N think of a student council crossed with prefects) meeting in ten minutes and God knows how long that's gonna last...and get some rest you two, you deserve it"

He smiled al them, waved and left.

Haku picked up the tube gingerly, his body protesting at every little movement. Uncapping it carefully he squeezed some of the clear gel-like substance into his left hand and proceeded to rub it into his right arm; from shoulder to wrist.

Shino looked at Haku's blissful expresion and followed suit. Ten minutes later they had managed to cover every milimeter of skin they could reach.

„Ano..Shino-san...would you mind rubbing this stuff into my back?" Haku asked blushing slightly.

Shino just nodded and stood up stepping over to Haku's bed. Haku moved to the middle of his bed and shimmied out of his shirt. Shino sat behind Haku and squeezed some of the gel into his hands. He carefully spread it over Haku's back and then proceeded to rub it in gently.

Haku bit back a moan. That felt sooo good...

Too soon in Haku's opinion, Shino was done and getting off Haku's bed.

„hey Shino-san wait, it's you turn."

„no thanks Haku-san, I'm fine. Really. I can handle it" he said wincing as he got up.

„Shino-san stop being a baka and get back on the bed!" Haku ordered, pulling Shino onto the bed by his shirt.

„hai..Haku-san...but onegai don't tell anyone. Onegai" he sounded a little lost.

Shino pulled of his shirt and Haku let out a gasp when he saw the other boy's back.

„who did this to you" Haku asked suddenly angry. Shino's back was covered in scars. Long and thin and oddly remeniscent of a whip.

„my step-mother. She hated me..said I looked too much like my mother and that I deserved to be punished."

Haku noticed the tears running down Shino's cheeks from under his glasses. He quickly rubbed the gel into Shino's back, then stood up and pulled the drapes on the windows, throwing the room into darkness.

He walked back to Shino and pulled off his glasses. Shino's eyes were closed but tears were still running down the boys cheeks from under his lashes. Haku sat on the bed and pulled Shino to him,hugging him to his chest. „shh, Shino-san. She won't hurt you again, I won't let her"

Haku promised. He felt oddly protective of the boy, why he couldn't explain, even to himself.

An hour later Shino was asleep and Haku found himself wondering about the colour of the other's eyes,


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When the sun sets

Sai's POV

Another day of lessons gone by, and another night of hunting to look forward to. It was the only thing he looked forward to. The one thing that could make his heart beat faster, his adrenaline course through his veins like liquid fire. Even sex, the thing he loved best after putting his life on the line,after dancing with death, paled next to the how he felt when fighting the demons,knowing one wrong move could end in his demise.

Sai had no real opinions, no morals to speak of. The only thing he truly despised was rape,as his little sister had suffered that fate, finally taking her own life because she couldn't live with the shame.

She and Sai had been close, only a year apart. When she had died, he had stopped feeling everything but an icy rage. The first life he had taken, and so far the only human one, had been that of her rapist.

It had brought him satisfaction, cutting out the monster's heart while he still lived, but that in itself had been empty. It hadn't brought Mai back. Nothing would. After her death he stopped letting others close, stopped feeling. And he never talked about Mai again

-------------------------------------------------

Sai found himself with his back to a wall, surrounded by three Class 4 demons. They circled him, slowly closing in.he could see the rest of the team behind them. Sasuke and Naruto fighting back to back as always. Neji fighting two Class 5 demons with his katana,his face impassive, his moves fluid. Kiba in his wolf form ravaging another,his fangs glinting red in the faint torchlight. Shikamaru throwing shurikens with practised ease, while he levitated above everyone, his back to Sai. Raido using a long whip to make two vampires dance around him, howling and cursing as the leather cut though flesh.

'not getting any help from them.' He thought to himself.

He pulled out his two identical Sai, the blades sharing both his name and code name.

„my name is Blades" he told the vampires flatly. One of them snorted.

„What makes you think we care?" he rasped out.

„ I believer everyone deserves to know the name of the one who will take their life"

With that he fell silent, and only his twin blades moved in his hands, their dance as deadly and beautiful as of death itself. His hands moved independantly of each other, the blade in each one seemingly belonging to a diffrent person, but both doing the same letal dance.

Sai could feel the eyes of the vampires on him as they drew their weapons. All three used katanas, albeit none with Neji's grace nor skill. He waited for them, his legs apart for balance.

The one in the middle was obviously the leader. The tallest, he was two heads taller than Sai, his hair was black, and his eyey were red in bloodlust. Like all vampires he was pale, also like all vampires, he exuded a raw animalistic attraction.

Sai had no problem ignoring it though. This was what he lived for after all. The kill.

The vampire was saying something, but was abruptly cut of when Sai's blade found his heart, turning him into a pile of ashes.

The other two vampires shrieked, their eyes turning the electric blue of vampire grief.

'he was their sire' Sai realized. The vampires turned on him, their anger and grief making them stronger, untill the were Class 5. Sai watched as they both advanced, one on each side.

He raised his blades again, twirling and parrying the thrusts of the vampire lordlings. He was put on the deffensive, waiting for an opening, knowing he would need one soon, before he wearied of fighting.he got it as on of the vampires left his side open.sai's blade quikly found his heart dusting him.but in the mere seconds it took Sai to kill the vampire, the other had dropped it's katana and grabbed Sai's arms from behind.

The vampire's fangs grazed his neck as he whispered „I'll turn you, just so you can spend eternity as my fuck toy" Sai shivered. It wasn't in fear, he didn't _feel _fear, but in excitment. Adrenaline induced excitment.

Suddenly the vampire exploded and and a voice like velvet said „he's too hot to be your fuck-toy leech"The redhead sniffed disdainfully.

„Demon, where are the others"

Kyuubi puted „not even a thank you?"he shrugged" they're in the next room, fighting for a change." Kyuubi said sarcastically. Sai just nodded. The fighting in this rooom had died down and the rest of the team was making sure that everyone was okay. They took care of their own. Naruto was healing a large shiny burn on Shikamaru's cheek. In a matter of seconds it was gone.

Sai felt dizzy and grabbed Kyuubi's arm to steady himself, the room started going in and out of focus, and he could hear Kyuubi talking but the words were disjointed, meaningless. He felt himself fall to the floor and Kyuubi catch him. Then everything turned black.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N a cliffy...I'm mean... oh well.

Gaara: did you really have to make them fight vampires? Ther was no blood! pouts

PD: it's less messier this way Gaara.

Neji: easy for you to say...I'll be getting the dust out of my hair for ages..sigh

PD: Gaara why don't you help him out? You know where the shower is.

Gaara with calculating look in his eyes lets go Neji...and you points finger at PD no peaking, watching and/or filming

PD:pouts:meanies

Nejismirks: you got that right. pulls Gaara away.

PD turns to readers : i know that this fic is getting a lot of hits and I'd really like some reviews..even if it's just constructive criticizm. I need to learn what I'm doing wrong in order to improve ya know? Ah well...and if anyone is interested in betaing let me know. My e-mail is NE.


End file.
